Talk:Your Reality/@comment-36034841-20180819193444/@comment-5952365-20180821022923
If they want to be (either taken or set free) then I don't see how it would be too much. I guess I'm just finding it difficult to think of how one would fuck that up XD XD Okay, in all seriousness, going to extremes for this, I get it if you mean like stalking them or something like that with the "taken" part, or pushing them away and cutting them out of your life completely for being "set free", but then in that case you must be an extremist XD Or not understand what they really want/need, since either extreme would probably hurt them more then it would help them. If you love them I don't believe you would want to hurt them, and that goes for all kinds of love, romantic, parents, friends, etc. Like, all parents who love their children (and those who don't, really, but that's a different discussion) will eventually have to let them go, right? Besides, this isn't exactly fair anyways, one of these is SO much obviously easier than the other if you truly do love them. I think it would be very hard to just ignore and cut out someone you really do love (keeping in mind that this is from a girl who will NEVER understand people who can just dump someone they once loved on the side of the road, will NEVER understand people who get into arguments with friends and literally never speak to them again and/or block them forever without even trying to work things through, and will NEVER understand people who can just drop a whole conversation without a second thought, as well as people who can just abandon all their friends like it's nothing. Seriously tho, it would break my heart to millions of tiny pieces if I had to leave anyone behind, but some people are like, "LOL AT LEAST I'M SAFE AND SOUND NOW, they'll figure it out themselves!" Those types of people are really tiring tbch -_-), even if you do let them go, I would imagine you would still want to be there for them if they ever needed you. Well, I know I would XD Think of it like this: You love your town, most if not all of your family and friends live there, you love your home and never want to leave, but the person you love wants to travel the world, or go to a school far, far away. You would let them go, but you wouldn't be like "OKAY, FUCK YOU, if you ever come back DON'T BOTHeR SeEInG MEEeEE!!1!" right? XD (We're talking about serious extremes, remember? XD That's also what I imagine people who block people they claimed to love or be friends with would say, tbh XD) I imagine you would still love them regardless of their decision and would want to see/talk to them, like online, or something. Ofc it would be much easier to just go with the taking, even if they didn't want it, maybe by stealing their plane ticket or something? But again, neither extreme would help them or make them happy. The extreme taking is a lot like Monika, tbh, and she one SCARY b XD But you wouldn't want someone you love to be afraid of you, right? I think that's the important thing, doing/letting them do what makes them happy, and finding your own happiness in it, even if you wish it wasn't that way. So, you'd just have to wave goodbye as the plane flies away.. Anyway, again, that's why I think it's important if they want to be let go or not. That's why Sayori is confusing, if the MC would have been with her a lot she wouldn't of been happy (she didn't want him to worry about her or anything, remember?) but if he were to continue ignoring her she wouldn't of been happy either. There is a happy medium, and it should have started with checking on her in the morning, imo. You should always strive for that sweet, happy medium, right? :P So anyways, other than that (as in the extremest extremes that every extremed XD), can you give an example of what else you mean? :P